Rose y Scorpius al otro lado del espejo
by SummerAlwaysSimply
Summary: Hasta ser feliz hay muchos problemas por delante , complicaciones , aventuras , romance y mucho más, una Weasley y un Malfoy. Un romance prohibido. La felicidad no llega sola.
1. 1 La pelea y mi mundo venido abajo

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Rose y Scorpius. Al otro lado de el espejo**

**Capitulo 1 : La pelea y mi mundo se viene abajo**

—No se vale, ¿porque yo? —dijé—Tenia razón papá cuando dijo que era un error enamorarse de un Malfoy, ¡pero es que sin él no puedo vivir! - Se giró por el ruido de la puerta .

—Rose. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí pasa Erin. —sollocé.

Erin es una buena amiga , es de mi edad. Fue a Hogwarts conmigo. Apenas tenia trato con ella ,una Ravenclaw, que en ultimo año llego a convertirse en una gran amiga. Su nombre real es Irina Elisabeth Dinsdeyl pero yo la llamo Erin. Ella es la única a la que le cuento mis problemas. Me comprende en muchas cosas. Pero en ocasiones como estas, no llega a ser de gran ayuda. Intento escucharla al máximo normalmente. Hasta dormirme del aburrimiento. Su vida no es muy divertida que digamos.

—¿Qué te pasa Rose?

—No importa Erin, una tontería como cualquier otra. —mentí.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para todo. ¿Es por algo de tu vestido?. —preguntó

—No, es Scorpius, lo odio. —dije llorando de nuevo.

—Lo siento amiga, pero ya sabes que luego os perdonáis. —afirmó segura Erin.

—Te equivocas esta vez a ido a peor , el día de mi cumpleaños.- sollozó.

Hace un rato comenzó mi problema. Mientras se celebraba mi cumpleaños se caldeaba la cosa. Serían las seis y media aproximadamente cuando con mi prima elegía entre mis vestidos.

— Me gusta este. Me lo compré el otro día y me gustó. Sencillo pero bonito. ¿No? —pregunté con picardía.

—Es bonito. Sobre todo remarco lo que has dicho, sencillo y bonito. Me encanta, lo sabes.

—Gracias Lily . El tuyo no se queda atrás —comenté.

—¿Me dejas otros zapatos?

—Sí.

—Si pueden ser planos...— suspira.

—¿Te duelen los pies? Te lo decía eres muy pequeña para llevar tacones.

_—_Bueno, pero yo no lo sabía.

Entonces pensé dejarle unos zapatos simples pero a conjunto con su vestido. Lo único malo que le pasará será intentar caminar ahora. El dolor ya lo tiene y solo queda que se baje el hinchazón. Pero no es el momento de preocuparse de pies y me dirigía hacía la tan esperada fiesta. Me acerqué a donde estaba Scorpius y le sorprendo con el típico_ "¿Quién soy?"_

—¡Princesa! Feliz cumpleaños. —piropeó el rubio.

—Gracias, te quiero —sonreí.

—Y por cierto estas preciosa.

—Tu más —repetí.

—No. A, esta es Cristhie. — la presentó Scorpius.

—¿No te importa no?- dijo tímidamente.

—¿El qué? —pregunté

—Que haya venido

—No, no pasa nada. Cuantos más mejor. —aclaré

—Os dejo solas para que os conozcáis. Hasta ahora. —dijo el rubio.

—A por cierto , siento decirte esto el día de tu cumpleaños. Creo que a Scorpius ya no le gustas. He pasado todo el fin de semana con él y estaré todo el verano en su casa. Ayer me besó no eres tan especial como crees ser para él. —dice arrogante Cristhie.

—No te creo —gritó Rose enfadada.

—¿A no?

—¡No! —dijé— No te creo.

—Tengo pruebas. —dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

Entonces reproduce un vídeo en el que Scorpius y Cristhie se abrazan. Él parece no saber que está grabando. Ella se lanza y le besa. Después se tumban en la cama. Se acercan como imán al hierro. Le pido que pare el vídeo antes de acabar. Se me seca la boca, que da paso a un sudor frío. Cuando vuelve le grito.

—Nunca de ti. De todos menos de ti. ¡Eres un estúpido vete con Cristhie a hacer lo que te venga en gana! A mi no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en la vida. —digo con resentimiento mientras me alejo.

—¡Rose! ¿Pero a que viene todo esto? —gritá él desde lejos.

Cuando acabo de contárselo a Erin, ella se queda de piedra. Llegando a tragar saliva de golpe. No aguanto las ganas de llorar y ella hace lo que puede por consolarme.

—Puede que fuera ella quien le insistió. —susurró Erin.

—Necesito pensar.

—Secate las lágrimas. Y no vuelvas a llorar. Nos tienes a nosotras para lo que necesites.

La rabia me come por dentro. Y solo siento soledad y tristeza, lo que sentía cuando no me permitían estar con él. Es increíble como la persona a la que más quieres, se convierte en tu debilidad. ¿Scorpius es mi cura? ¿O más bien mi enfermedad? No lo sé. La confusión me retiene. El cerebro abandona. Y el corazón... Nunca volverá a latir de la misma forma.

**Y aquí acaba el episodio de hoy mañana mismo colgaré el próximo, me inspirado en la canción de Maldita Nerea '' En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices, '' aunque se que la canción no tiene nada que ver con la historia.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia,**

**Atentamente, SummerAlwaysSimply o simplemente ''Summer''**

**A 18/07/2012**


	2. 2 Comezar de nuevo

**Este fic esta basado en el fic de Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy , Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose , de como continuaría yo el final.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 2: Comenzar de nuevo**

—Rose. ¡Rose Weasley ven aquí ahora mismo y dame una explicación! —dijo cierto rubio.

Lo ignoro, no le voy a hablar en la vida. Es un idiota que cambia de novia cada dos por tres. Encima yo me enamoré de él. Otro ruido me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¡Rose! —esta vez dijo Erin— ¿Es esa?

— Sí.

—¡Rose! —volvió Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres, pesado? —dijé hablando, pese a lo que me prometí a mi misma.

—¡Que me hables Rose Weasley, que me des una explicación! —gritó.

—No hay explicación que explicar, tu ya lo sabes. ¡Qué te lo diga ella! —señalé a Cristhie.

En ese momento se acabó la fiesta ya era la hora de irse. No volvería a ver a Malfoy en mucho tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso nunca más.

Hasta nunca Scorpius. Te quise, te quiero y te querré. Puedo perdonar pero nunca olvidar y eso en el fondo me hace daño pero aun lo quería. Al cabo de dos días mientras me puse a ordenar mis cosas:

¿Lo llevo todo? Si, eso creo. Despedirme durante un tiempo de mi familia, no será nada fácil, dejar de ver a mi hermano a diario...

Bueno desde la gran batalla papá y mamá se hicieron con dineros, mi madre nunca fue pobre, mi padre s,i pero luego de eso mi madre se fue a trabajar al ministerio y papá de auror y en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Con tío George.

Y ahora teníamos más dinero que los Malfoy , una bonita mansión. Es solo pura rivalidad con él pero la verdad es que no me importa el dinero lo más mínimo, solo para comprarme libros de magia o de misterio o ropa bonita.

—Rose, cariño, es hora de irnos. —avisó mamá.

—Ahora mismo bajo mamá. —elevé el volumen para que me escuchará.

Saque un álbum de mi mesita de noche. Todas las fotos de Hogwarts. En ese momento me puse a recordar y realmente sentí ganas de llorar.

—Mi pequeñita, cuesta pensar que se ha echo mayor y ahora se vaya a estudiar lejos de aquí... — dijo papá sin acabar la frase.

—¡Papi, yo también te quiero! —respondó a lo que sería la palabra que se ha dejado por acabar— Nos veremos de tan en tanto.

—¡Claro mi nenita! Y en vacaciones te vendrás a visitarnos no? —dijo sonriente papá.

—¡Claro que si! —respondo al unisono mientras llegamos al aeropuerto.

Toda mi familia esta aquí para despedirme. También voy con Erin que estudia lo mismo que yo. Así que no estaré sola; llegaron todos mis tíos junto con mis abuelos y primos.

Mi hermano que ya tardaba en preguntar me dijo que si podía quedarse con mi habitación mientras este fuera. Nunca me ha guastado esa pregunta y sin perder el humor le respondo un "Ni lo sueñes" algo grotesco.

Ya dentro del avión asomada a la ventana que había a mi derecha. Miro abajo con algo de nostalgía y nervíos a una nueva vida desconocida a lo que mi mente imagina. Intento llamar a la compañera de asiento, Erin. Más bien Irina, que para ella es un nombre bonito con un apodo mal aplicado. La cual cosa no nos permite llamarle como tal y a partir de ahora vuelve a ser Irina para todos.

—¿Irina ves lo mismo que yo? Acércate a la ventana. —pregunto replicando una respuesta clara.

—Es ¿Scorpius? Bueno no estoy segura. Hay mucha gente parecida en este mundo —me responde restándole importancia.

No era posible. ¿Qué hacía él allí?¿Era el vídeo de Cristhie un fotomontaje? Me he precipitado... ¿Quizás?

Para de hacerte preguntas Rose, intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado las ultimas dos semanas, no hablar con él era muy duro.

—No vale la pena pensar en él —dije en voz alta.

—¡Tranquilizate Rose!

—Señores y señoras prepárense para despegar —anunciaron por altavoces. Cierren las mesillas, pongan el sillón vertical, y apaguen sus dispositivos móviles, y cualquier dispositivo digital.

Mire por la ventanilla, papá y mamá estaban saludando les salude también y el avión cogió carrerilla para despegar.

Ya volando la azafata trajo la bolsita de agua con galletitas, y como el viaje iba a ser largo pedimos algo para comer.

—Yo una ensalada cuatro estaciones y un filete de pollo a la plancha —pedí al azar.

—Yo un entrecot y una sopa de tomate. —siguió Irina.

Algo me falta, no sabia que era, pero notaba como si no estuviera completa. No era la primera vez que me pasaba me había sucedido más veces pero creí llegar a radicar ese sentimiento dentro de mi.

Era la falta de Scorpius Malfoy. _Mierda. ¡Magia!_ ¿Qué sino? La bruja más brillante pero más tonta a la vez eso es lo que soy. Fui una idiota de creerme a esa chica que ni conozco, no fueron motivos suficientes para culpar a Scorpius de ser un traidor.

_—¡Rose! ¡Rose Weasley! —_la descabellada voz de mi compañera de vuelo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Irina...era magia. Estoy segura. —en ese momento me sentí sola, más sola que nunca— Scorpius no es ningún traidor. La niñata _cabeza de hipogrifo_ ha usado un hechizo.

El viaje se me hacía eterno. Esa figura que me pareció divisar cuando estabamos por despegar. Ese mismo chico por el que he luchado tanto. Mis sueños, mi vida. Se desvanecían con solo la aparición de una niña enterada.

En mi cabeza, solo tenía sitio para una cosa en este momento: _Él. _Por la cual razón por mucho que tratará de pisar el suelo. Seguía en otro mundo. Tal mundo distante. En el que todo lo que te rodea es circunstancial. Las personas están, pero no las noto. Están muy lejos de aquí. Muy lejos de mi. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a nuestro lugar de destino.

Cuando me digno a volver a la realidad ya estamos en un taxi. Camino a nuestra casa. En la que nos alojaremos durante los próximos seis años.

La llave encaja en la cerradura de la puerta del patio perfectamente. _Es esta. _La llave de casa entonces será la pequeña. Las luces están encendidas. Esto da a entender que nuestra compañera de casa se nos ha adelantado.

Dejo caer mis pertenencias en el suelo. Y camino como si mi alma hubiese sido absorbida por un dementor. Y no presto atención.

—Bienvenidas, os estaba esperando. Soy Madisson. —suena una voz alegre de vida que aparece de la nada—¿Vosotras soys Rose y Irina me equivoco?

—Ajá

—¡Rose! —la mirada furtiva de Irina me intenta romper, sin éxito— Encantada de conocerte. Siento la áspera respuesta de mi amiga. También se alegra de conocerte.

Por mucho que este no sea mi mejor momento, mi oído sigue mejor que nunca. El susurro de Irina a Madisson sobre mi incoherente comportamiento lo escucho retumbar en mi cabeza. Así que tomo la iniciativa, me giro y rompo el silencio.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Cúal será?

—La que más te guste. Tu eliges —responde atónita a mi pregunta— Irina tu también puedes elegir la que prefieras, aun no he guardado mis pertenencias. La que quede por elegir será la mía.

Irina ni corta ni perezosa recorrió la casa en busca de una habitación que se ajustará a sus necesidades. Pero al final escogió la más cercana. Y desplazó sus objetos tras levitarlos con un _Wingardium Leviosa. _Hice lo mismo. Busqué mi móvil pero eso era más complicado. Cuando encontré el iphone entre todos los trastos.

_Mierda. Cristhie, asquerosa hija de Banshee. _Y encima había borrado el número de Scorpius...

—_¡Irina! —grité— Ven por favor._

_—_Aquí estoy.

—Dame el numero de Scorpius por favor. —supliqué.

—Ten copiatelo de mi móvil.

—Gracias.

Le devolví el móvil y me lancé hacía atrás rebotando en mi suave nueva cama. Marcando en el mío...

_"Piiiii...piiiiiii..." _Tarda, no me lo cogerá, no querrá hablarme en su vida. Le traté mal. Muy mal sin prueba alguna

—¿Rose? —preguntó esa voz tan esperada al otro lado del teléfono— ¿Eres tu?

—Scorpius —susurré— Si, soy yo.

—¿Querías algo más que no fuera gritarme como una loca?

Por un momento me alegre de que no viera mi cara, la impotencia se reflejaba en mis labios. No sabía el momento en el que dejar de morderlos.

—No yo...

—¡Te has dado cuenta de que te has pasado con Cristhie! —palabras que retumbaron en mi cabeza.

—Pero Scorpius, me equivoqué. Me equivoqué contigo no con ella.

—No sigas Rose. Me lo ha contado todo. Y por una vez estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste. —suspiró— Te dejaré en paz. Adiós Rose Weasley.

—Adiós Scorpius.

Dejé caer el móvil sobre el colchón, dejando ver mi lado más sensible derramando las primeras lágrimas desde que llegué. Entiendo a que vino al aeropuerto. Las cosas me habían quedado claras, nuestra relación estaba rota. Yo estaba rota. Cristhie le consolaría. Se convertirían en algo más que amigos, amantes, pareja.

Mis sollozos eran constantes pero no importaba si me escuchaban, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba sacar esta rabia de mi.

Al otro lado de la puerta había alguien. Ese alguien que entra. Me mira y se acerca.

—Rose. ¿Qué pasa? —mis ojos tristes veían una figura distorsionada por las lágrimas. Una chica rubia, no otra que Madisson.

—Madisson —dijé librando grandes sollozos.

—¿Es por Malfoy?

Mis ojos se habrían como platos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera de lo mío con Malfoy? Un ataque de impotencia y sollozos asentían a su pregunta. Trenzando mi pelo comenzó a decir unas palabras que resultaban casi inaudible. Pero que retumbaban en mi cabeza como el eco.

—Yo no se mucho de Malfoy. Mis últimos años en Hogwarts preferí dedicarme a los estudios. Pero si se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a una persona como tu, es que no vale la pena.

—¿Cómo sabes lo mio con Scorpius? —pregunté más relajada.

—Ha habido filtraciones. —dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras.

—Rose... —encontré los ojos de Irina mirando desde el borde de la puerta.

Después de un rato de charla decidí que no cenaría. Un libro era buena compañía en momentos como este.

Al cabo de un rato apagué las luces. Y me centré en descansar. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Un nuevo comienzo para Rose Weasley.

**Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capitulo de mi historia más largo y bueno bastante más completo.****No tardaré en poner el próximo capitulo. ****Espero que os haya gustado;**

**Atentamente , Summer**

a 21/07/12


	3. 3 La estrecha línea entre el pasado y e

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 3.****La estrecha linea entre el pasado y el presente**

Al cabo de un rato me fui a mi habitación, lila, desde hoy mi nuevo color favorito.

El me traía malos recuerdos, mis tiempos con Scorpius. Cuando le conocí, cuando me llevaba a matar con él, cuando me enamoré de él y él se enamoro de mi, al menos eso creía. Cuando salimos, y finalmente cuando rompimos.

Si no estaba feliz conmigo ya no podía insistir, porque aunque me duela, y en viejos tiempos hubiese luchado por su amor, pero había madurado, aunque tuviera celos, aunque sufriera, sería feliz sabiendo que él es feliz.

Cogí mi diario y comencé a escribir, sobre lo que pasó hoy, sobre la casa, sobre la _hija de banshee_ de Cristhie, sobre mi nueva amiga Maddy, y por ultimo, sobre Scorpius.

El chico por el que suspiraba desde los trece años en secreto, el arrogante con el cual me peleaba, el dulce chico en quien se convirtió los últimos dos años de Hogwarts, con él, AL que no soportaba, con el que aprendí a odiar y amar de verdad,el que finalmente se fue de mi lado.

_"Típico diario de una adolescente"_ pensé. Pensamiento que se rompió con la peculiar voz de Madisson.

—Chicas, tenéis una carta de Hogwarts, una carta para cada una.

—¿Para que será? —preguntó una cansada Irina.

—Habla de una reunión. —me adelanté

_—"De los que se graduaron estos dos últimos años"_ —dictó la bella durmiente.

—También irá James y su curso —y dirigí mi mirada hacía ella.

—No me pongas esa cara. James tiene pareja.

—¿Dos últimos años? ¿James? ¡Mi curso! —gritó la voz de Maddy.

—¿Tu eres de la clase de mi... digo James?

—Si Irina, iba a la clase de mi primo. Ya la conocía de antes.

—Era cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

—Ten, tu invitación. Se había pegado a mi sobre. —dijé mientras estaba intentando despegar los sobres.

Entonces me centre en acabar de leer mi carta.

"_Estimada Señorita Weasley,_

_Le informamos;_

_Que esta usted invitada a una cena de antiguos alumnos. Alumnos graduados en los últimos dos años. __Esperamos que asista. Si no es así le rogamos que aviso con antelación._

_La celebración será el día 22 de julio. __El Cóctel comenzará a las 17:00h. __La cena a las 21:00h. Se ruega puntualidad en la sala, en el Gran Salón._

_Gracias por parar un minuto de atención._

_Atte. _

_"El director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería." _

_No. Esto no. _

No sabía si asistiría Scorpius, de todas formas no estaba preparada para encontrarme con él. Además tenía que estar pendiente de que me iba a poner. Tenia que comprarme algo. Pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en tiendas.

Recordar perfectamente el vestido que me regaló Scorpius me hacía sonrojar. _¡Para Rose! ¡Deja de pensar en él!_

Dejaba caer mis manos sobre mis mejillas. Parecía una hoguera de fuego natural. Paré atención a lo que decían.

Un vestido, vale. _Idiota cabeza de hipogrifo. _Aun no tengo nada en mente. Por lo cual su pregunta me pilló desprevenida.

—¿Qué te pondrás para la cena? —me preguntó la voz que rayaba mi mente, Irina. ¡No pensará callar nunca!

—No se Irina. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—Eso se soluciona fácil.

Sabía lo que implicaban esas palabras y la verdad es que no me disgustaban en absoluto. Pero el cansancio y las ganas de llorar me podían. ¿No os lo había dicho? Pues veréis después de cortar con Malfoy, persistí salvo a lo que dije. Me lo pensé mejor y le llamé. Ahora bueno, para él solo eramos amigos. Buenos amigos. Por preguntar salió al tema si habiamos encontrado a alguien más en nuestra vida. Yo para demostrarle que no lo echaba de menos. _Mentira más grande imposible. _Le contesté que si.

_—Si, bueno, la verdad es que es imposible no fijarse en los chicos de esta ciudad. Y menos en el vecino de al lado de mi casa. —mentí— Se llama Jonh. _

La verdad es que el chico no estaba nada mal. Pero no era mi tipo. Por mucho que sea majo y tal. Lo que le dije a Scorpius era la mentira más grande de mi vida, nunca me ha gustado Jonh, ni creo que me guste. Yo solo tenía lugar para una persona. Y esa persona era Malfoy.

_—Ahh vale. Yo estoy saliendo con Cristhie. Creo que fue que pasé mucho a su lado desde que lo nuestro se rompió. Ella era la única que me consolaba y surgió la chispa. —_cuando oí sonar esas palabras de su boca, algo se rompió en mi. Y creo que entre nosotros, algo definitivo.

Irina y Maddy me miraban con ojitos de cachorrito. Y me decían con su mirada: _¡Vamos de compras! ¡Vamos de compras! _Mi respuesta fue un simple vale. Me agarraron de la mano y me expulsaron hacía fuera. A la calle. Donde el calor de el verano junto con el sol radiante me hacía sentir algo aliviada. Y digo algo porque en situaciones como esta aprecias las cosas que tienes alrededor. Porque el calor de esa persona ha desaparecido o no lo encuentras.

Y así, pensando todo el camino, lleguemos al centro comercial.

Muchos muggles exaltados con los magníficos productos que podían encontrar. En una tienda en especial un grupo de adolescentes muglgles miran fascinadas el escaparate. Avanzo con curiosidad hasta encontrarme con un largo vestido vaporoso. Era sencillo pero precioso. Había encontrado el vestido perfecto. Los finos tirantes y el corsé pegado al cuerpo hacían de la falda un toque mágico. Simplemente especial. Sin pensármelo dos veces entre en la tienda donde la suerte parecío estar de mi lado esta vez. El último que quedaba de ese diseño y de mi talla. ¡Era hecho a mi medida! Mis amigas, ellas eran otro caso. Perdidas, si. Cuando aparecieron con unas bolsas aun llevaba el vestido puesto. _Su violeta claro covertía el lugar en un campo de flores._

—¡Rose! ¡Estas preciosa! —dejando caer las bolsas al suelo— ¿A qué si Maddy?

—Es verdad. Le queda como el anillo al dedo.

Ya comprado y dentro de la bolsa me lo pegué a mi estomago. Estaba feliz. Nunca pensé que unas compras me dejarían tan bien. _Como nueva. _Mi mirada se dirigía a sus bolsas. Irina lo entendió a la primera, abrió su bolsa y dejó al descubierto un vestido color vino. El mismo que Maddy que me lo enseñó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para llevar el mismo vestido? —pregunté con un tono un poco literal.

—Nos gustó el mismo. —suspiró— Aun nos queda ir a la peluquería.

—Irina, la cena es mañana. Podemos ir mañana temprano. Sino no servirá de mucho.

Callamos y no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a casa. La noche fue tan aburrida como el camino. Como de costumbre, mi llamada a Scorpius no iba a menos. _Pero solo como amigos._ Por las barbas de Merlín...¿Amigos? Él puede que contestará mi llamada con ese propósito. Yo por mucho que se lo escondiera seguía amándolo.

Nos lo pasábamos bien contándonos el día a día. Él me contaba sus anécdotas en el Ministerio de Magia. Nos reímos, nos aconsejamos...

—Rose...

—Hola Scorpius. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, bueno...

—¿Bueno? —pregunté, y esto no sonaba muy bien. Lo conocía desde hace mucho. Él no era de esos que ocultaban cosas pero en este momento no sabía que decir.

—Nada. ¿Y tu estas bien?

—Si. ¿Asistirás a la reunión de Hogwarts?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo una pareja para el baile.

—Cristhie... —dije en tono casi inaudible— ¿No?

—Si. ¿Tu invitarás a Jonh?

—Jonh es _muggle._

—Ah, bueno. Me tengo que ir nos vemos en la cena.

—Hasta la cena.

Su voz me sonaba extraña, como si ocultase más de lo que creía. Me dormí. Me di cuenta cuando el sol picaba en mi cara como un molesto calambre. Estaba hecha un asco. _Mocos de dragón. _¿Qué hora era? ¿Acaso tengo el móvil en hora? Pues no. Así eran mis últimas semanas de fiesta; Un caos. Y aun lograba encontrar la entrada. O eso creía. "¡_BAAM!" _Esto es lo que el sueño podía hacer con Rose Weasley. Las pocas ganas de levantarme del suelo y el cansancio que contenían mis músculos y huesos hacía de mi un cuerpo sarcásticamente muerto.

_"—Hasta la cena."_

_Mierda. _La cena de Hogwarts. Me levanté del suelo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Llegué a la puerta del lavabo me miré al espejo y... Mejor no comentemos. Las ojeras hacían juego con mi seguido de torpezas realizadas desde que salió el sol. _Soy un zombie. _

—¡Irina! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—¿Qué pasa Rosie?

—Mi espalda esta...—"pero bien jodida"— Mal, me duele y no se si podré ir a la reunión.

—¿Seguro que no es por Scorpius? —paró seriamente.

—No. Te aseguro que no es por eso.

—No se yo. Tienes la bañera preparada. Y luego te vistes. Nos vamos un rato.

—No tengo ganas...—ya era tarde, se había ido de la habitación.

Creo pasar 20 minutos en la bañera con el cuerpo sumergido hasta la barbilla. Me visto y peino. Pero las prisas de Irina son estresantes. Es mi mejor amiga pero habeces es un tanto agobiante. Hasta saca de quicio a la paciente Maddy. Sigo mirando mi rostro en el espejo y más tarde mi cuerpo, que poco ha poco ha ido cambiando. De un momento a otro había adelgazado varios quilos. Las depresiones no son buenas Rosie, nada buenas. Ella miraba desde la puerta con sus ojos clavados en mi. Era una situación incomoda. —¿Qué? —mi tono de voz no parece intimidarle nada. Y me acabo rindiend,o no conseguiré nada con pasarme el día llorando en casa. Será mejor que vaya con ellas. ¿Y qué mejor para aliviar las penas que un día con las amigas? Bueno no había nada mejor que hacer. Así que si eso el lo único que me puede distraer, ¿para qué cuestionarlo?

La calle tenía un aspecto cálido y tranquilo. Algo que me hacía sentir cohibida. Cohibida bajo ese cielo que nos miraba con sus tonos anaranjados de atardecer cuando llegamos al salón de belleza. Las horas de la tarde van pasando, mi pelo esta más suave y solo me quedan dos horas libres antes de la cena. La vuelta a casa fue rápida y con el calor del día la ducha fría era lo que más ansiaba del día. En este momento soy más vulnerable que nunca. Si alguien me atacase en este momento no sería capaz de defenderme. Pero recuerdo que el tiempo es el justo y que no me puedo distraer.

Entro a la habitación con la intención de sacar el vestido del armario. Pero para mi sorpresa el vestido esta en la cama. Pienso que Irina por un momento ha descubierto que el trabajo de las chicas del salón de belleza estaba arruinado. Pero no es ella. La puerta y veo un pelo rojizo que hace resaltar esa piel blanca que siempre ha tenido mi prima. Me quedo perpleja. Y pronuncio su nombre con incredulidad. —¡Lily!.


	4. 4 Una desagradable noticia

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 4. Una desagradable noticia **

Tras acabar el discurso, como de costumbre la mesa se llenó de comida, por arte de magia, ¿lógico no?

La mesa de Griffindor estaba llena de alumnos de mi curso para arriba.

Desde mi mesa miraba triste a Scorpius conversar con sus compañeros, a Cristhie levantarse de su mesa para ir a la de Malfoy.

Dije a mi primo que iba un momento al lavabo, no le dije por lo que era.

- Te odio Scorpius Malfoy, pero aun así, te quiero. - sollozó la joven.

- Rose... ¿Porqué lloras? - dijo Lily.

- Lily, tendrías que estar en la cama, como te pillen te las cargarás.- aclaró Rose.

- Tranquila, Rose, cada noche vengo al baño a llorar.- explica triste Lily.

- ¿Tú? Es raro que tu lo digas, venga cuéntame chiquitina. - sonrió la castaña.

- Gracias, Rose, ¡eres la mejor prima del mundo! Pues resulta que el chico que me gusta no sabe ni que existo. Y encima era un amigo mio del jardín de infancia, pero no me recuerda. Sueño con el día en que se de cuenta de quien soy. - responde la pelirroja.

- ¡Tranquila "floreta"! Yo estaré para apoyarte siempre, cuando me necesites me llamas y vendré de visita.

- Gracias de nuevo, creo que me voy no vaya que me pillen, usaré la capa de la invisibilidad. - se despidió Lily.

- Hasta luego Lily. - dijo a la respuesta de su prima.

- Me retocaré el maquillaje para que no se note que he llorado y volveré a la fiesta, total, hay más chicos en el mundo.

- ¡Aunque yo lo quiero a él! Pero como lo quiero de verdad, con su felicidad ya me basta, aunque por dentro me muera de tristeza.

Volviendo a la fiesta me encontré con un chico que me resultaba familiar.

- ¿Cómo va Rose? - dijo el misterioso chico.

- Bien, supongo, ¿y tú? - respondió la chica.

- Bien. Creo que no te acuerdas de mi. - comentó.

- La verdad es que no. Lo siento. - dijo con intriga la castaña.

- Dentro de poco lo sabrás. - se despidió el chico dejando a Rose con la intriga.

- ¿Pero quien será ese chico? Es muy extraño. ¿De que me conoce? De mi curso no es eso lo tengo claro. ¿Será del curso de James?

- ¿Rose? ¿Dónde estabas? - dijo el mismo James.

- Estaba en el baño – se acercó a su primo - ¿Por cierto, conoces a el chico del libro azul?

- No, ni siquiera ha ido a mi curso, creo. - declaró el moreno.

- Que extraño, decía que me conocía. Sabía mi nombre... - susurró Rose.

Se hizo tarde, nos fuimos a casa. Nos han seleccionado a unos cuantos a ir otro día ha hacer una charla para concienciar a los estudiantes, soy muy joven, tengo 17 años.

Recuerdo, tenia diez o once años cuando comencé en Hogwarts. Y en mi vida he visto a ese chico, me suena pero no lo he visto.

Que sueño.

- ¿Maddy? - dice Rose.

- Hola, Rose, aun estas despierta, ¿no tienes sueño? - dijo desde la puerta Maddy.

- Lo mismo preguntó – sonríe Rose.

- Rose, perdona, tengo una cosa para ti. - dijo acercándose.

- ¿Qué es? - se extrañó Rose.

- Compruébalo tu misma. - se va.

_Estimada Señorita Rose Weasley :_

_Nos complace invitarla al enlace matrimonial de_

_Sr. Scorpius Malfoy con la Anderson._

_Se celebrará el día, 23 de marzo de este nuevo año._

_Le esperamos en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y _

_Hechicería, donde los señores serán casados después _

_el banquete se celebrará en Hogsmeade._

El día 23 de marzo, es el cumpleaños de Scorpius. Cuando cumpla 18 se puede casar. No puede ser, no quiero llorar. Si, entonces es verdad, Scorpius y Cristhie eran pareja en secreto mío. Iré a la boda, pero no porque quiera, sino por respeto a

Scorpius. Y porque lo querré toda mi vida. Quiero verlo feliz aunque me duela, lo querré siempre.

Quemé la invitación, Hasta nunca Scorpius.

Queda mucho para eso, hoy es día 1 de Enero, yo cumplí años en diciembre.

Ahora que lo pienso, la reunión de antiguos alumnos tocó el mismo día que fin de año. El día 3 comenzaré en la "Academia_ de Medimagia", _estoy preparada para comenzar de nuevo , pero, en una universidad. Eso el lo único bueno, he podido entrar en esta universidad gracias a mi nivel académico en Hogwarts. Y gracias al tío Neville.

Mañana iré de compras, quiero llevar un vestido bonito para la boda de Scorpius.

Al día siguiente me compré un bonito vestido rojo, con un cinturón dorado de palabra de honor. Creo que con esto sera suficiente, sencilla pero bonita.

Pasaron los meses estábamos a 22 de marzo a las 22:15 h.

- ¡Rose! - gritó Irina

- ¿Dime? - dijo sobresaltada la chica.

- Queda un día para la boda de Scorpius, ¿vas a ir? - preguntó la morena.

- Pues claro , soy valiente y fuerte, no soy una persona débil, que siempre esta triste quiero que vea que me da igual que este con Cristhie.- respondió valientemente Rose.

- Yo también iré, me han invitado. - dijo feliz Irina.

Al día siguiente, me desperté, me duché, me arreglé y fui a la peluquería.

Era la hora, estaba en Hogwarts, en el puente, el chico pasó por mi lado, diciendo tan solo un simple y arrogante, Hola:

- Hola -. respondió también Rose.

Entremos a la sala principal, adornada con todo tipo de cosas de boda y en el altar estaba el novio esperando a la chica. Me eligieron a mi como madrina de la boda.

Así que me tocó sentarme a su lado, el lado de Scorpius. Cristhie entró su vestido era demasiado recargado, a mi no me gustaba ese horrible vestido. Le saludé y sonreí como si todo fuera agua pasada.

- ¿Rose estas bien? - preguntó el chico.

- Si claro – dijo tristemente.

- Yo sé que no lo estas – es lo único que dijo el rubio.

Al cabo de un rato:

- Scorpius Malfoy, ¿aceptas como legitima esposa a Cristhie Anderson, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para así amarla y respetarla el resto de tu vida? - dijo el cura que celebró la boda

- Sí, quiero. - dijo el chico.

No me esperé a oír la respuesta de Cristhie, me fui llorando de la boda, que se busquen a otra madrina pensé.

Irina también se fue de la boda, en casa lloré demasiado, pensaba que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no he podido, no me quedé a ver como el chico al que quería desde pequeña se casaba con otra.

A las dos semanas recibí una llamada:

- Rose Weasley... - dijo una voz conocida – te fuiste de mi boda, ¿porqué?, si te hice algo dímelo, y perdoname, no tenia intención.

- No es por eso, tu no me has hecho nada, te acuerdas el día que te llamé, pensé mejor las cosas, pensé que había sido una idiota creyendo a Cristhie, pero al final era verdad, os queríais. - sollozó Rose.

- Yo pensé que ya no me querías...- dijo el tristemente.

- Pues no fue así – susurró al teléfono la chica.

- Me aferré a Cristhie, porque estaba triste y me enamoré, o eso creía, pero ayer cuando te vi, me acordé de los momentos, y que aun te quiero.

- Lo siento Scorpius, esto acabo, te has casado con ella y lo nuestro ya no tiene solución, solo una última cosa, te quiero y te querré el resto de mi vida.

**Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, agradezco la ayuda de una amigo, Oscar, por ayudarme a acabar el final. Y siento haber tardado en colgar el capitulo, este es un poquito más corto, si os queda la intriga de como sigue, en el próximo capitulo, descubriréis como continua.**

**Un Abrazo grande grande y recuerdos a esos dos amigos, el que me ayudo, Oscar y a mi amigo Jose.**

**Atte. Summer**


	5. 5 Rose y el poder de la estrella azul

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos son inventados, sin animo de ofender a nadie. (como Irina, Cristhie...)**

**Capitulo 5. Rose y el poder de la estrella azul**

Mi vida es horrible, soy fuerte, ¿por qué lloré?

No lo entiendo de verdad, pero ahora toca continuar con mi normal vida, pese a ser hija de magos. Y serlo también.

Mañana tengo examen de medimagia. Estudiaré un poco más aunque ya he estudiado toda la semana.

Riiiiiiiiinggggggg, sonó el teléfono de casa, que raro que no me llamen al móvil.

- Rose, me has borrado de la lista de contactos. – dijo la voz de un chico.

- Lo sé, mi futuro y el tuyo se han separado, no quiero que Cristhie se enfade,

al fin y al cabo nosotros no tenemos un destino juntos.

- No quiero a Cristhie, me he dado cuenta...- dije triste el rubio.

- Pues lo tendrias que haber pensado antes de casarte con ella ¿no crees? - dijo colgando la castaña.

Maldito Malfoy, se casa con 18 años, super joven y encima ahora dice que no la quiere, ¡es un idiota!

- ¡Rosie! - gritó Irina.

- ¿Erin que quieres? - dijo haciendo enrabiar a Irina ya que sabe que no le gusta que le llamen así.

- ¡Rose Weasley no me llames así o te enterarás de quien es Irina! - enfadada lo dijo.

- Pues yo no me llamo Rosie. - quedó Rose con la última palabra.

Bajé a ver que quería, era la cena, lo típico, si Irina me llama cuando estudio, es la cena. Desde la boda de Scorpius apenas he salido de la habitación.

- Ya era hora que bajarás – dijo Irina

- Sabes que no estoy de humor – respondió Rose

- Pero ya has perdido 3kg en menos de una semana. - dijo triste Irina

- No pasa nada lo importante es que estoy sana. - dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

- Pero si ya estabas delgada, ahora mirate. - y se giro a por el plato Irina.

Comí muy poco no estoy de humor. Es casi que hubiera perdido el apetito cuando perdí a Scorpius para siempre.

Me lavé los dientes me puse el pijama y dormí. Bueno, al menos lo que pude.

Era una noche horrible, pensar en lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, bueno vamos a avanzar un poco, hasta la tarde de este nuevo día.

- Señorita Weasley, su magia es increíble,¿y dice usted que es la hija de la conocida Hermione Granger y el señor Ron Weasley? - dijo sarcásticamente el profesor.

- Sí. - respondió la castaña.

- Pues usted señorita, tiene el cerebro de su madre, o más, no se sabe donde puede llegar esa prodigiosa mente. - aclaró el antes dicho.

- Gracias, supongo. - agradeció Rose.

- Sabes, estamos poniendo a prueba un proyecto en el que iremos al Reino Unido. - dijo el profesor.

- ¡Anda, yo vivía allí! Aprovecharé para visitar a mi familia.- sonrió la chica.

- Señorita, no hay tiempo para ver a nadie, ¡nos vamos ya! - dijo con tono malvado.

- ¡Ah! - dijo la chica con miedo que había sido antes envenenada.

- El veneno impide que te muevas, y irá corriendo por tu sangre, hasta llegar al corazón, tengo tiempo de hacer la misión que traigo desde muy lejos, desde mi mundo, un universo espacio temporal paralelo al tuyo. - dijo de forma malvada.

- Entonces... no... eres... el... profesor? - dijo débilmente la chica ya que el veneno avanzaba.

- No, tan solo me deshice de él para llegar hasta ti. ¿Quieres ver mi verdadera imagen? No te gustará. Soy el mago oscuro de Evirenciens mi mundo, solo me hace falta el tu poder para estar completo – el mago oscuro declaró.

- No... conseguirás hacer daño a nadie... al menos... no mientras...- dijo la chica que ya había perdido la movilidad.

- ¿Mientras que? Por eso pretendía hacerme pasar por el profesor porque sabía que sino no hubieras caído en mi trampa. - esclareció.

"_Scorpius, por favor sálvame, ven aquí no me dejes sola, por favor, te quiero" _eso pensé por un momento pero como iba a saber que estaba aquí, después de lo que le dije nunca me perdonará, ni siquiera sabrá que he muerto.

Pero quiero que sepa que lo querré toda la vida.

- Scorpius, "Te quiero" Hasta ahora que me estoy muriendo, pienso en ti,¿no es esto suficiente amor? - dijo con las fuerzas contenidas Rose

"_**Una luz sale disparada hacía no se sabe donde"**_

"_¡Rose, Rose esta en peligro tengo que ayudarla, tengo un mal presentimiento, me duele aquí en el corazón, tengo que asegurarme de que esta bien!_

- ¡Rose! - gritó el rubio.

"_**Aparece una luz de repente y se abre un agujero dimensional"**_

"_Scorpius Malfoy, la persona a la que quieres esta en peligro, no te queda mucho tiempo, ves y demuestra que vuestro destino es estar juntos." (tal y como dijo la luz)_

- ¡Rose! ¡Yo también te quiero!- volvió a gritar entrando en dicho agujero dimensional con la rabia acumulada.

(_La chica yacía tendida en el suelo inmóvil)_

- No te apresurés, no despertará. El veneno corre por sus venas, en unos segundos se le acabará la respiración y comenzará a ahogarse. En fin, se puede decir que dirá adiós a este mundo. Pero no sin antes haber conseguido sus poderes.

- ¡No lo conseguirás!¡Rose vivirá, porque mi destino es estar con ella y si ella muere, yo también! - dijo con coraje el rubio.

- Bonitas palabras, acabas de decir que quieres irte al maldito infiero. - dijo dicho enemigo.

- Sabes, aunque ella se fuera con otro tipo, me daría igual, le perdonaría, porque la quiero, y la dejaría ir para que fuera feliz, ella lo ha hecho conmigo y yo no la entendí. No entendí que en verdad la quería a ella. - gritó el chico.

- Ja...ja...ja, eso lo veremos. - desapareció por un momento el malvado.

- Venga, Rose, despierta por favor. No me hagas esto. ¡Yo te quiero!

_**De repente una luz cayó del cielo, entro en la chica, y... ¡despertó!**_

- ¿Scorpius...? - dijo levantándose del suelo.

- Estoy aquí, he venido para que vuelvas, conmigo.

- Pues vete por favor, corre y no mires atrás. Por favor, hazlo por mí, en cuanto acabé de recopilar poderes. Volverá y su ataque será irreversible.

- Vente conmigo. - susurró Scorpius.

- No puedo, me perseguirá, y te hará daño, no puedo dejar que eso pase. - aclaró la castaña – me quedó, lo derrotaré, por mi mundo, por mi familia y por ti.

- ¿Pero? - dijo una voz oscura.- ¿te has conseguido despertar, y estas sana y salva. Pero no creas que por sobrevivir al primer asalto vas a sobrevivir al segundo. Se acabó ya se me ha agotado la paciencia, morirás.

_**Lanzó un ataque que iba directo a Rose... **_

"_...¡NO!.." no... yo lo sabía. Sabía que esto pasaría y es mi culpa._

- ¡ No! Porque te has puesto en medio Scorpius, ¿por que? - sollozó la chica, el llanto iba en aumento.

- ¿Y aún preguntas por que? Muy fácil, porque te quiero dijo el chico con pocas fuerzas.

- ¡Y yo a ti, no te vayas Scorpius por favor! Te quiero... - abrazó al chico y llorando se despidió de Scorpius.

- Rose, tu tienes mucho poder, lo vencerás, se feliz. ¿Me lo prometes? - dijo Scorpius.

- No, sin ti no. - lloraba Rose.

- Hasta siempre Rose. - de despidió él.

- No, tu no te vas, no, he dicho que no! - gritó con rabia la chica.

_**El chico dejó de respirar, su corazón dejó de latir.**_

No... no me lo puedo creer, él no, me quiero morir.

"_**Apareció una luz" Una luz diferente a la de antes. Alguien hablaba.**_

"_Hola, Rose. Soy una hada del pueblo mágico de Celeste, nos ocupamos de ayudar a los magos. "_

- ¡Pues ayuda a Scorpius! - gritó.

- Lo siento no te puedo proporcionar ese tipo de ayuda. - dijo la cálida voz.

- ¿Pues para que has venido?

- Para ayudarte a ti, tienes mucho poder, no te puedes imaginar cuanto. - aclaró.

- ¿Puedo curarlo?

- Puede que en un futuro, pero por este momento tal poder no lo has adquirido, con el tiempo verás lo que puedes llegar a hacer. - sonrió la hada.

- ¿Y como quieres que me espere a tener ese poder? No puedo. - dijo triste.

- Hay una forma.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó.

- Volver al pasado.- dijo la brillante.

- ¡El reloj del tiempo de mamá! - dijo Rose con una esperanza.- Se lo puedo pedir.

En casa de mis padres. _**"Ding... dong..." **_

- Ya voy – dijo la conocida voz de Ron.

- Hola papá. - con una voz triste y llena de heridas Rose.

- ¿Mi niña que ha pasado? - dijo preocupado.

- Es que... el profesor, en verdad era un malvado mago de Evirenciens. Y me hizo esto y a Scorpius... a Scorpius – la chica se echo a llorar.

- Entra pequeña sabes que esta es tu casa y nos cuentas.

En el salón

- ¡Hugo, Hermione mirad quien ha venido! - gritó de forma exagerada Ron.

- ¿Quien es papá? - preguntó una voz de niño - ¡Rose! - y se dirigió corriendo a su hermana.

- Hola Hugo. - dijo la adolescente.

- Pero, ¿que te ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado por la chica.

- Y, ¿tu no tendrías que estar en Hogwarts? - también preguntó ella.

- Es que ha ocurrido algo terrible, ¿tu no has ido a la academia? - dijo el pelirrojo.

- Sí, pero al igual que tu ha ocurrido algo horrible. - dijo acariciándole la cara al pequeño.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el mundo Evirenciens? - en un tono serio lo dijo Hugo.

- ¿Como lo sabes?¿Ha sido por eso por lo que no estas en Hogwarts? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Sí – aclaró con un monosílabo.

- Hola Rosie, ¿cariño que te trae aquí?¿Que ha pasado? - dijo Hermione.

- Hola mamá, el mago oscuro nos ha atacado a mi, Scorpius acudió en mi ayuda y ahora... - dijo con los ojos llorosos - ¡He venido a por el reloj del tiempo!

- Claro que si, Rose ahora lo iré a buscar, salvarás a Scorpius,pero no llores, eres fuerte, lo sé, pero llorando no revivirá. - dijo buscando el reloj.- Aquí tienes Rose, usalo con precaución, en malas manos podría ser muy peligroso.

- Te lo prometo mamá y seré fuerte, puedo salvar a Scorpius.- dijo seriamente.

- Esa es la Rose que yo conozco.

_**En ese momento apareció tal oscuro mago.**_

- Hola de nuevo. Rose, me darás ese reloj. ¡Y no pondrás resistencia o los mato a todos! - dijo amenazando.- Mucho mejor, o tu hermanito, morirá.- cogió del cuello a Hugo y lo apuntó con la varita.

- Déjalo en paz te daré el reloj. - dijo acercando el objeto.

- Gracias.- soltó al chico bruscamente y rompió el reloj. - Bueno Rose Weasley, nos veremos muy pronto.

- No.- dijo triste la chica, que se tiro al suelo de rodillas.

- Tranquila mi pequeña – dijo Ron abrazando a su hija.

- Papá, sabes que ya no lo puedo salvar, ¿no?. - dijo llorando la castaña.

"_Hay una manera"-dijo la voz dulce._

- ¿Eres tu?¿La voz de antes? - dijo la chica.

- Rose, existe otra manera de poder volver en el tiempo. Lejos de aquí hay otro reloj dorado, que fue guardado con la intención de que no fuera mal utilizado. Creo que tu te lo mereces. No será fácil. - aclaró la hada.

- ¿Como llego al otro reloj? - preguntó.

- Será un viaje largo pero es la única forma de ayudar a tu amigo.

- Pues haré ese viaje. - dijo segura de si misma. - Por él.

- Celestia te ayudará a llegar. - dijo la voz.

- ¿Celestia? - preguntó intrigada.

- Celestia, otra hadita, muy joven, y un poco alocada pero que te ayudará en tu viaje. Tiene muy buen corazón. - dijo cuando apareció una luz azul.

- ¡Hola! Soy Celestia. ¡Encantada! - aclaró la chiquitina.

- ¡Pero, si eres una hadita miniatura! - miró a la hadita.

- Todas las haditas Aradoras somos así. - felizmente dijo Celestia.

- ¡Me da que seremos muy amigas! - sonrió Rose.

- Bueno Rose, hasta la próxima – dijo la anterior luz. - Celestia, se buena con Rose.

- Lo prometo. - respondió la hadita.

"_**Se fue"**_

- Bueno parece que tenemos un viaje por empezar.- dijo otra vez Celestia.

- Sí – dijo Rose.

- Hija coge ropa de abrigó, y de verano, saco de dormir, y lo que necesites. - dijo Hermione como todas las madres.

- Vale mamá. Voy a cambiarme de ropa que esta está muy destrozada. - y se despidió – Iré a mi actual casa y recogeré lo que necesite para el viaje.

- Adiós pequeña, que tengas mucha suerte. - abrazaron a la niña y se fue.

- Bueno Celestia, ahora veras mi casa.

"_**Se Teletransportarón"**_

- Ya estamos. - dijo la castaña.

- ¡Que chula! A por cierto tengo que darte este collar, cuando digas las palabras mágicas entraras en una casa donde estarás segura y podrás dormir, tiene armarios y todo. Y no necesitas ir cargada, solo llevar el collar encima y no perderlo. - aclaró la hadita.

- Gracias Celestia. Eres muy maja. - sonrió la chica.

- A, y para el chico, no te preocupes, su cuerpo yace en una cúpula de oro y cristal, para que descansé en paz hasta volver a la vida. Nadie le podrá hacer nada a su cuerpo.

- Gracias de nuevo, eres un sol. - dijo – Pero me gustaría volver a verlo antes de marchar.

- Eso estará echo.

- Me cambié. Me limpie y cure las heridas como pude, les dejé un mensaje a Maddy y Irina. Y me dispuse a ver a Scorpius, o lo que quedaba de él.

- La cúpula lo dejará tal y como ahora lo ves. Por mucho tiempo que pasé seguirá igual.

- Entiendo. - dijo miro la cúpula y...- Volverás a vivir, te lo prometo. Hasta pronto Scorpius.

**Continuará**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no he tardado demasiado en publicar, es más largo que el anterior. No tardaré en publicar y como en el otro capitulo gracias a la pequeña ayuda de Oscar. Y un abrazo a Jose y Oscar. A Oscar por ayudarme y Jose por ser tan majo conmigo. Espero que os guste.**

**Un abrazo a mis lectores también.**

_**Atte. Summer**_


	6. 6 Un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos son inventados, sin animo de ofender a nadie. (como Irina, Cristhie...)**

**Capitulo 6. Un nuevo comienzo **

- Celestia, ¿Que más necesitamos en nuestro viaje? - dijo la castaña.

- Coraje, con eso tenemos suficiente, lo demás lo iremos teniendo a medida del tiempo. - aclaró la hadita. - A Rose, por cierto, el reloj, hasta llegar a él, no será fácil, tenemos que buscar las lagrimas diamante de la llave dorada del norte. Solo de esa manera lograremos entrar en Palacio Cristal.

- No importa, lo importante no es el tiempo que tardemos sino llegar sanas y encontrar el reloj. Para salvar a Scorpius. - fuertemente dijo Rose.

- ¡Eso si que es coraje, maja! - sonrió la hadita – Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Escribiré lo que nos suceda en el viaje, con el simple echo de que algún día llegué a mis descendientes y que sepan que no hay que tener miedo, y que haría lo que fuera, por amor. - dijo la chica.

- Pareces un libro. Eres increíble, ¡te acabo de conocer y me caes genial!

- ¡Pues anda que tu a mí! ¡Pequeñita eres un sol! - dijo la Rose y la hadita abrazo la cara de la chica.

- Nunca he tenido una amiga. Ahora sí. - dijo Celestia – Bueno volvamos al tema. Tenemos que ir a cinco regiones. La más cercana es la región del hielo. Se llama la región de Glacia. Se conoce por su intenso frío y sus copos de nieve tan definidos.

- Vale, pues vayamos a esa primera, aunque se hace de noche, cuando lleguemos, iremos a la casa del collar, cenaremos un poco dormiremos y por la mañana comenzaremos el viaje. - dijo Rose.

- Vale. - respondió Celestia.- Las palabras mágicas son: _"Luz Azul, envuelve tu poder en mi y llévame a un lugar seguro donde solo yo pueda estar"_

"_**Luz Azul, envuelve tu poder en mi y llevame a un lugar seguro donde solo yo pueda estar." (repitió la chica)**_

- Es increíble. ¿Y aquí esta toda mi ropa? - preguntó la castaña.

- Sí. Toda, la habitación es la del fondo, tiene su salón, la cocina, los baños, las habitaciones. Como ves es una casa bastante competa. Tu ropa esta en el armario blanco. - sonrió Celestia.

- Gracias. Como estamos en otoño refresca un poco. Pondré la calefacción. - dijo Rose.

- Por mi vale. ¿Sabes cocinar? - preguntó la hadita.

- Sí, mi abuela Molly me enseño, además la ayudaba de tan en tanto. - asintió la chica.

Esta noche no se que hacer para cenar, ¿le gustará la sopa de verduras con fideos?¿O preferirá la sopa de pollo con "Galets"? Después tenia pensado hacer un filete de atún a la plancha con verduras.

- Cel, ¿que prefieres la sopa de verduras o la de pollo? - preguntó Rose desde la cocina.

- Sinceramente la de pollo. - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

- Y de segundo hay filete de atún a la plancha. ¿Con verduras o al limón? - volvió a preguntar la castaña.

- Pues esta vez con verduras. - dijo – Gracias por cocinar.

- De nada. - aclaró – voy a seguir con esto.

Y entonces puse la sopa y le eché los galets cuando hervía. Y el atún lo hice a la plancha y le añadí las verduras. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había acabado.

Celestia puso la mesa y yo fui con la comida a la mesa. La servimos.

- ¡Que buena esta esta sopa! Regina, la hada cocinera no cocina nada bien pero nadie se atreve a decirle nada porque tiene muy mal carácter. - dijo feliz Celestia.

- Gracias. Será porque lo hace la forma rápida. - respondió Rose.

Después de la cena, me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes y me fui a la cama. La rutina de cada día por la noche. En cambio los fines de semana al día siguiente no tenía que ir a la academia, por eso me acostaba más tarde o mejor dicho no dormía. Como todas las personas. Miré el reloj eran las 23:00, habían pasado 2h de la cena.

Estuvimos mirando una película hasta esas horas.

Y mañana comenzaríamos el viaje, no me puedo quedar despierta más rato, porque tenemos que ir con energía. Será largo. Nos toca la subida al pueblo de Glaciación de la región de Glacia. Porque Celestia solo puede teletransportarse hasta la entrada de la región. El camino lo tenemos que hacer a pie. Ojalá tuviera ya los dieciocho años para poder conducir. Aunque por lo que dice Cel, me parece que tampoco se podría subir con coche en dichas comunidades mágicas, tampoco la escoba. ¡Que pueblos más raros!

Al día siguiente, desayunemos. Zumo y tostadas. También tomemos un poco de bebida de soja. Preparé un poco de agua y comida para el viaje en la mochila. Para no tener que estar todo el rato entrando en el collar. Cogí ropa de abrigo, además de la que me puse.

Celestia también llevaba ropa abrigada. Y se metió en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

- ¿Nos vamos, Rose? - preguntó la hadita.

- Cuando quieras Celestia. - respondió la castaña.

- " _Casita que estas dentro del collar dejanos salir de él una vez más" _

Esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza. A partir de hoy yo abriría el collar.

- Bueno ya estamos en Glacia. ¿A que hace mucho frío? - dijo la hadita tiritando.

- Es normal. Es una región invernal, ya lo dice el nombre "Glacia" o el pueblo "Glaciación" que incluso tiene significado como palabra. "Periodo de tiempo muy frío" - concluyó Rose.

- A , vale. - repitió la hada.

- ¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos?¿Por cuál camino llegaremos antes al pueblo? - preguntó la chica.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Tendremos que preguntar a algún habitante de las colinas. - aclaró Celestia.

- A ver si encontramos alguien. - se dirigió Rose hacía adelante.

Habíamos avanzado bastante cuando comenzó una ventisca, de nieve como no.

Hacía mucho frío los dientes me tiritaban y me dolía la cabeza. Me pareció oír una voz pero estaba demasiado cansada para parar atención lo más probable es que fuera porque me estaba congelando.

- ¡Chica! - dijo una voz.

- ¿Rose lo has oído? - dijo Celestia.

- Sí. - miró Rose hacía los lados.

Era una anciana a lo lejos, más adelante de donde estábamos.

- ¡Ven pequeña! ¡No te quedes ahí con el frío que hace! - se dirigió hacía la chica. - Deja que te ayude con esto, entra en mi casa, cuando hace una ventisca de estas hace muchísimo más frío y no puedes salir, sino te congelas, y entiende, a mi edad.

- Gracias – dijo aun tiritando la chica, mientras la anciana la hacía entrar en su casa.

- Aquí estaréis calientes, os podéis quedar tanto tiempo como queráis, pero no os recomiendo salir en plena ventisca.

- Gracias de nuevo.- contestó la chica mientras la mujer les servia una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Y dime pequeña, ¿que te trae a esta fría región? Es fácil adivinar que no eres de aquí. No estas acostumbrada al frío glacial. - sonrió la señora.

- Estoy buscando una reliquia que necesito para poder completar una llave y salvar a un chico. - aclaró Rose a la anciana.

- Buscas la lágrima diamante. ¿Verdad? Poca gente sabe ya de su existencia, pero yo soy vieja. Si te sirve de ayuda te puedo explicar sobre dicha joya. - explicó la simpática viejecita.

- Si no le molesta. - tímidamente respondió la chica.

- No me molesta al revés llevó años sin hablar con nadie, comenzaba a hablar sola, los niños del pueblo más cercano no suelen bajar aquí porque se producen demasiadas nevascas. - sonrió la anciana.

- Y, ¿hay más pueblos? - preguntó Rose.

- Claro, yo estuve viviendo en un pueblo llamado "Pueblo Escarcha". Y aún hay muchos más. ¿ Y tú joven de dónde vienes? - preguntó la señora.

- De Londres. Hasta hace menos de un año aún vivía allí. - dijo con vergüenza la castaña.

- Perdóname, no me he presentado, me llamo Dalía, y nací en la región Volcana. Una región de volcanes como indica su nombre. Imagínate, me costo mucho adaptarme a este frío, la comunidad mágica tiene muchas regiones. ¿Tú no tienes región especifica no? Bueno, contemos que Hogwarts esta en Londres también. Perdona que te haga tantas preguntas. - se disculpo Dalía.

- No pasa nada. Yo vivo en Londres, pero no vivo en Hogwarts ni Hogsmeade. Y me llamo Rose, encantada. - se presentó Rose.

- Encantada, Rose, entonces vives rodeada de muggles, son simpáticos, yo soy por así decirlo mestiza, padre mago y madre muggle. - aclaró la anciana.

- Igual que yo, pero con la única diferencia es que mi padre y mi madre si son magos, pero mi madre es una maga de padres muggles. Diría la palabra pero es que es muy cruel. - se lamentó Rose.

- Es, una sangre sucia. - dijo triste Dalía – pero no hay por que lamentarse, muchos magos no somos de sangre pura. Ella es una maga como las demás y tiene que ser muy buena maga, porque tiene una hija muy inteligente y valiente, el viaje es muy duro, pocas personas se atreven a hacerlo. Y más por esta región donde hace mucho frío.

- Gracias, usted también es muy valiente, pocas personas saldrían en plena nevasca a buscar a una chica que no le pinta nada. - dijo adaptando la frase de la mujer a la suya.

- Bueno volviendo al tema, sobre la lagrima... me parece que estas un poco cansada, descansa un poco y luego hablaremos de la joya. - explicó la mujer mientras encendía la hoguera y le ponía una manta encima en el sofá.

- En ese momento me quedé dormida, soñé en Scorpius. En el momento en el que volvía en el tiempo, yo era muy diferente a todo, me veía fuerte, había madurado un poco más, según la explicación del sueño no había pasado más de un año desde que marché. Iba a volver en el tiempo cuando desperté.

- Scorpius – gritó mientras se levantaba de un salto.

- Pequeña, ¿una pesadilla? - preguntó la anciana.

- No, más bien era un sueño, en sueño el cual explicaba en final de esta aventura. - sonrió la chica.

- Por cierto, ¿no quiere nada la hadita que te acompaña? - dijo mirando a Celestia.

- Se refiere a Celestia, pues la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿No respondes Cel? - le preguntó a la hadita.

- No no me apetece nada pero gracias. - tímidamente habló la pequeña hada.

- Bueno pues al tema, la lágrima, las lágrimas se originaron cuando se rompió la llave del castillo Cristal, para así no dejar entrar a los que no eran dignos de portar los tesoros que aguardaba en su interior. El tesoro principal era un reloj del cual se podía ir al pasado o al futuro, existe otro reloj que yacía en Hogwarts pero ese reloj tan solo viaja a el pasado y no te permite mucho. Además que tienes que volver antes de lo indicado y nadie te puede ver. Este reloj en cambio soluciona él mismo cualquier problema que suceda en el espacio tiempo. Era tan increíble que lo guardaron de forma que no pudiera ser utilizado en malas manos. Entonces un mago blanco lo encerró y dijo que muy pocos lo podrían conseguir. Terminó todos sus poderes con el fin de hacer que solo los que lo merezcan lo puedan utilizar. Devolviéndolo después a tal palacio. Y ya he acabado.

- Eso es más o menos lo que había entendido. Pero usted lo ha explicado mucho mejor. - dijo Rose – Gracias.

- Muchas gracias. – agradeció también la hadita.

- De nada a las dos. - sonrió la señora.

- Bueno parece que la ventisca ha parado. Seguiremos hacía el pueblo antes de que nieve otra vez. - agradeció todo la chica.- Gracias por habernos dejado que nos quedáramos.

- No es nada, que os vaya bien, yo seguiré aquí, cuando necesitéis ayuda. - se despidió la anciana.

- Hasta la próxima – dijeron las chicas.

- Bueno Cel, volvamos al viaje. - le dijo la castaña a Celestia.

- Estoy de acuerdo Rose. - aseguró Cel.

Y continuemos caminando al poco tiempo, lleguemos al pueblo.

- Bienvenida a Glaciación, soy el guardián del portón al pueblo, ¿me podrías enseñar tu carnet de identidad, y certificado mágico?

- Sí, claro. Por cierto ¿desde cuando hay un vigilante? - preguntó la chica.

- Desde que hace poco tiempo llegó un ser muy extraño que decía ser un comerciante y causó diversos problemas. Muy bien todo perfecto. Pasé, señorita Weasley, Bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pueblo. - sonrió el hombre.

- Entre en dicho pueblo, era muy bonito. Siempre caen pequeños copitos de hielo.

- No hace tanto frío como en el Bosque Nevasca, se esta bien, eso si, con el abrigo.

- Perdona, ¿eres nueva? - dijo un chico.

- Bueno, si, más o menos. - aclaró Rose tímidamente.

- Soy Lance Lawrence, un chico trabajador del hielo. - sonrió.

- ¿El hielo?¿Haces figuras de hielo? - preguntó la chica.

- Sí, para decorar la ciudad del hielo, como aquí no se deshace, lo malo es lo poco que nos pagan a los jóvenes. - explicó a la castaña – ¿Tú de que trabajas?

- A, no, yo estudio. - comentó Rose.

- Típico, yo fui un idiota, después de acabar en la escuela de magia dejé de estudiar, ahora me arrepiento. Esto es un trabajo estúpido. - se lamentó el chico.

- No te culpes, ¿siempre hay tiempo de volver a estudiar no? - dijo positivamente.

- Eres muy maja. - alagó a la castaña.

- No me lo creo – dijo sonriente la chica.

- En serio. - explicó – Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando Leah, tiene muy mal genio, como me vea que me distraigo, aunque ha valido la pena.

- Gracias, y que vaya bien.

- Fui a un restaurante donde estaríamos más calientes y comeríamos un poco ya era casi de noche. Hoy no tendremos que hacer de comer, luego ya iremos a dormir a la casa del collar.

- El restaurante era grande y se estaba bien, incluso estaba el alcalde de la ciudad. Lance también estaba.

- Hola chica del hielo.- saludó el chico.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? - dijo de broma la castaña.

- Porque no se tu nombre. - sonrió.

- Rose, Rose Weasley. - aclaró la chica.

- Aquel hombre es el Alcalde, mejor que te presentes ante él.- explicó Lance – No me llames Lance. Llámame Lan es un apodo.

- Vale, me puedes llamar Rosie. - dijo de broma la Rose.

El chico me llevó hasta el alcalde.

- Hola Sr. Matthew, perdone mi intrusión, esta es la señorita Rose Weasley. - dijo el chico.

- Encantado Señorita Weasley. ¿Que le parece el pueblo? - atentamente dirigió el alcalde.

- Sí, es un pueblo encantador y yo también estoy encantada de conocerlo. - habló la castaña.

- Ya sabes, que mientras estés en este pueblo puedes contar con mi ayuda. Este viejo, ya tiene muchos años pero esta dispuesto a ayudarte. - sonrió el alcalde.

- Gracias. - dijo tímidamente la chica.

- De nada bonita. Mientras tanto te puede enseñar el pueblo el Sr. Lawrence.

- ¡Lo que usted me mande y si es ayudar a la chica del hielo, mejor aún! - aclaró Lance.

- Rose. - dijo la chica seriamente.

- Vale, vale, pero no te enfades. - bromeó el chico.

- Al rato me despedí de Lance, me iba a la casa collar a dormir. Claramente le dije que me iba a dormir a casa de una amiga. No podía arriesgarme a contar lo del collar.

- En la bañera, con el agua a rebosar y un montón de espuma se estaba genial, parecía que el frío que había sentido se iba tan solo con estar aquí, el agua ardía, raro en mi, ya que suelo ser una persona que prefiere el agua tibia. Ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Celestia revoloteaba por el lugar.

- Rose. Hoy cuando x en el restaurante, fui a investigar por el pueblo, ese tipo misterioso ha robado una de las joyas más preciadas del lugar, la tela dorada. Esa tela guardaba la llave que abría la puerta de hielo, que llegaba a la cueva "Paseo de la cima". - dijo la hadita.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo iremos entonces? - se puso triste la castaña.

- Pues hay que buscarla. - aclaró Cel.

- ¡Claro que sí! - gritó Rose.

Así que me vestí, me sequé el cabello, me lavé los dientes y me fui a dormir, previamente cogiendo una vaso de agua.

- Cel... - susurró Rose - ¿Celestia, estas despierta?

- Sí. ¿Que querías? A por cierto, ¿porque tengo una cama grande si soy una hadita miniatura? - preguntó.

- No sé, el collar te lo dieron a ti. Al tema, ¿hacía dónde nos dirigimos? - contestó la castaña.

- Nos dirigiremos a Pueblo Escarcha, pasando por Pradera Nevalia. - respondió con sueño Cel.

- ¿Tú has estado en Glacia alguna otra vez? - preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Sí. Curiosamente las hadas del norte estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo. Me se todos los rincones de la región.

- Buenas noches. - dijeron a la vez.

Al poco tiempo me dormí. Y comencé a soñar...

"_¡Rose, corre!"_

_- No nos dará tiempo. ¡No me voy si tu te quedas aquí, Cel... Date prisa! _

_- Tranquila Rose, tu tienes que salvar a Scorpius. _

_- Ven, corre. Aún hay tiempo._

_- Ya voy..._

_- ¿Ya esta? ¿Hemos corrido en el tiempo?_

_- Parece que si, este reloj es más "complejo"._

_- Esto, si, estamos en el pasado._

_- ¡Scorpius! _

_- Lanza una bola de electricidad._

_- ¡Ah!_

_- ¿Rose como puede ser? Eres increíble. Pero vete, deja que me encargué yo de esto._

_- No, hazme caso, ya te perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo. El tiempo me ha hecho madurar. No soy la misma Rose débil de cuando empecé este viaje._

_- Rose..._

Y ahí se acabó el sueño, me desperté, no conseguí averiguar que pasaría luego.

Miré al reloj y eran tan solo las 4:06 am.

Me había despertado demasiado pronto.

- ¿Rose? - bostezó la pequeña hada - ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?

- No importa, es, solo que he tenido una pesadilla pero ya esta. - aclaró la chica nerviosa.

- Te veo un poco tensa, no me lo digas una pesadilla ¿no?. - dijo Cel.

- Más o menos. Es el mismo sueño que tuve en casa de Dalía, la anciana de Bosque Nevasca.

- Para llegar a Pradera Nevalia, hay que pasar otra vez por Bosque Nevasca, ahora me lo has recordado. - explicó – Un camino de Bosque Nevasca lleva a la pradera.

- Bueno, dormimos un poco más, y por la mañana, comenzaremos el camino a Pueblo Escarcha. - se dirigió la castaña.

Estuvimos durmiendo hasta las 7:00 am. Me levanté, desayuné y me duché, y finalmente me vestí, me puse ropa muy abrigada, más de la que me puse ayer, ya que en Pueblo Escarcha hace demasiado frío. Según Celestia.

- Rose. - miró la hada a la chica – Te toca decir las palabras mágicas para salir del collar.

- Ya, vamos a ello._" Casita que estas dentro del collar dejanos salir de él una vez más" - _dijo en voz alta la castaña.

Una vez fuera, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos donde nos quedemos por última vez antes de entrar en el collar.

Bajar la cuesta que habíamos subido con anterioridad, no era tan difícil. Ya que como dicho anteriormente, es una cuesta, como con una rampa, bajás rápido, todo lo contrario de si fuera un camino plano, pero lo peor de las cuestas, es su larga subida.

Corrimos hacía abajo y en menos de 3 minutos ya habíamos llegado a Bosque Nevasca.

En ese momento me fijé en que había alguien tirado en la nieve, corrí, y me dí cuenta de que era Dalía, la anciana tan simpática del otro día.

- Dalía, despierte por favor, responda, ¡Dalía! Aguante un poco. - gritó – voy a buscar ayuda. Ayúdame Celestia, yo no puedo con ella. Pesa demasiado para poder llevarla yo sola.

- Yo iré a pedir ayuda a Lance, tu quedate aquí. - se apresuró.

- Vale, no tardes. - dijo Rose.

Toqué la frente de la anciana con mi mano, estaba ardiendo, pesé al frío que hacía.

Tenía fiebre, de eso estaba segura.

Lance apareció de un momento a otro.

- Hola, Rose. ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta señora? - preguntó el chico.

- No lo sé. Me parece que tiene fiebre y esta bastante enferma. - explicó.

- La llevo a la casa, ¿no? - preguntó otra vez Lance.

- Sí, espera que cojo las llaves que se le han caído al suelo y abro la puerta. - aclaró Rose.

- Vale.

Abrí la puerta y noté que había dejado la calefacción encendida, se estaba genial.

Pero estaba preocupada por la anciana. Se había portado también con Cel y conmigo, que no podía dejar a esta señora morir.

Lance me dijo el número de la clínica médica del pueblo. Llamé y pregunté por el doctor, me dijeron que no estaba que nos ayudaría la enfermera. Tal y como le señalé el lugar no tardó en llegar.

- Lo siento mucho chicos, el doctor esta en Pueblo Escarcha. - aclaró la enfermera.

- No pasa nada. - dijo Rose.

- Yo puedo decirte más o menos lo que tiene, pero no te puedo recetar nada ni asegurarte nada, ya que yo soy nueva en esto hace poco que acabé la carrera y el máster de medicina. Lo siento de verdad.

- No importa, tu intenta decirnos lo que le pasa, y si hace falta iré yo a buscar al médico. - decidió la chica.

- Gracias por tu colaboración, por cierto ¿Estás estudiando algo? - preguntó la enfermera.

- Sí, estoy estudiando, Medimágia. Al igual que tu estudiaste. - dijo con entusiasmo la chica.

- ¡Qué casualidad!¡Otra Sanadora cerca! - aclaró la enfermera.

- Yo opinó que tiene fiebre y tiene problemas de respiración. - explicó la castaña.

- Pues yo creo que tienes razón, pero como aquí en la región helada nunca ha habido problemas de estos no se como la podemos curar y que medicina usar. - se lamentó.

- Yo sí, pero aquí no creo que haya ese tipo de medicina. Por lo cual tendremos que encontrar los remedios naturales para hacerla.

- Yo me quedaré aquí chica del hielo. Por si algún casual, te llamaré al móvil. - se despidió Lance.

- Vale. - dijo con un monosílabo la chica.

Así que me fui con Cel, en busca del médico para preguntarle que tipo de plantas de por aquí curarían a Dalía.

Nos adentramos en Pradera Nevalia, cual sitio era precioso. Flores de hielo. Parecía cristal brillante al brío sol que asomaba.

Olían de maravilla, pesé a ser de hielo.

- ¡Qué bonitas Celestia! - sonrió – ¡Son lilas de hielo!

- Sí. - asintió.

- Mira, ¿Puede ser el portón de Pueblo Escarcha? - preguntó Rose.

- Sí, y tan solo nos ha costado 2 horas de viaje desde Bosque Nevasca. - tímidamente dijo la hadita.

Nada más entrar en ese pueblo noté que hacía un frío espantoso.

Pregunté a gente del pueblo que si habían visto a el doctor de Glaciación.

Pero sin suerte. Entonces entre en una tienda a preguntar, aunque más bien me cautivo el montón de olores exóticos, raro en Glacia, ya que con el frío que hace prefieren los olores suaves.

En ese momento me quede extrañada.

- ¿Eres el chico de Hogwarts? - preguntó sobresaltada.

- Sí, sabía que algún día vendrías a la tienda de mi padre ya que con lo que vi que adorabas los perfumes. Si lo adivino, te agradan los perfumes dulces pero no pegajosos. - guiñó el ojo el chico.

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Soy Colin, y soy un año mayor a ti, y es normal, se reconocer los perfumes, llevó en el oficio con mi padre desde pequeño. - dijo el chico.

- Bueno, venía primero a preguntarte si sabes donde esta el médico. - preguntó Rose.

- Sí. - asintió Colin. - Fue a casa de mi padre, que tiene un constipado grande.

- Es que la anciana del Bosque Nevasca se ha puesto muy enferma, y he prometido que no dejaría que muriera, es como si dejara morir a uno de mis abuelos. - dijo triste la castaña.

- Entiendo. Pues ven a mi casa, cerraré la tienda y iremos a llamar al doctor. - sonrió el chico.

- Gracias. - sonrió Rose.

- Una vez en casa de Colin ,el doctor estaba apunto de irse cuando Colin le dijo que se quedara y me ayudara. Me hizo sentarme y me sirvió un chocolate caliente.

- Gracias, Colin. - dijo la chica.

- No es nada, eres mi amiga ¿no?.- aclaró.

- Gracias otra vez. - tímidamente – habló.

- Bueno señorita, que quería usted. - preguntó el doctor.

- Es sobre una señora que se ha puesto enferma. - dijo la castaña.

- ¿Y quieres que vaya a visitarla? - preguntó.

- Yo y la enfermera hemos diagnosticado lo que padecía, soy estudiante de Medimágia. - aclaró Rose.

- Y me buscabas para ver como curarla ¿no? - volvió a preguntar.

- Exacto. - respondió Rose – Tiene fiebre, pero eso ya lo se curar, aunque el problema de respiración en mi región hay medicinas para curar tal enfermedad pero aquí, como que no.

- Pues lo mejor es infusión de lilas heladas en agua cristalina. - dijo.

- Pues no es muy difícil. - aclaró.

- Me olvidaba que solo funciona con la magia helada. La única forma de conseguir tal poder es llegar a Lago Frío, nadie antes lo ha logrado conseguir. Han vuelto con las manos vacías. - explicó el doctor.

- Gracias doctor, lo conseguiré, porque esa señora se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y aún tiene que ver a su nieto por última vez, hace 7 años que no lo vé.

- ¡Qué valiente!¡Tienes mucho coraje! - se emocionó el doctor.

- Yo te acompañaré. - aclaró Colin.

- Gracias Colin, pero tengo que hacer esto por mi misma, es cosa mía, y prometo conseguir el poder del copo nevado. No solo por ella, sino también para aumentar mi magia y completar mi misión. Porque Scorpius tiene que vivir, lo quiero. Y por mi vida, el vivirá, y volverá a ser feliz. Conmigo o sin mi. Pero vivirá. - dijo decidida.

Desde hoy me dedicaré a buscar la magia del hielo, me servirá también para mi viaje, fortalecerá mi magia actual. Por Scorpius que lo prometo.

**Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, muchísimo más largo, pero por tal de iniciar el viaje por la región de Glacia. Espero que os guste, como siempre dedicado a los chicos Jose y Oscar. También a vosotros por leer mi historia.**

**Gracias, y el siguiente capitulo será mucho más divertido que este.**

**Un abrazo muy grande :)**

**Atte. Summer**


	7. 7 Días de invierno, amiga de otros

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos son inventados, sin animo de ofender a nadie. (como Irina, Cristhie...)**

**Capitulo 7. Días de invierno, amiga de otros.**

Buscaremos dicho lago pese a que ni Celestia sabe donde está. Y eso es raro, sabiendo que se conoce esta región.

Nos tendremos que apañar con nuestra intuición, preguntar a las personas y un poco de suerte.

Pueblo Escarcha es muy bonito. Pero mucho más frío que el anterior pueblo, Glaciación.

Acabo de recordar las palabras de un pequeño niño en Pradera Nevalia.

- "¡Mira Janna! Cuantos copitos de nieve. Dice papá que cuanto más pequeños y cristalinos sean, más cerca estas de Lago Frío."

Eso es, vamos a fijarnos en los copos, servirá de gran ayuda.

- Celestia, hay que vigilar la nieve, más bien dicho los copos. - dijo la chica.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Janna y Lucas? Los niños de Pradera Nevalia. - aclaró la castaña.

- Sí. - respondió.

- Pues gracias a esos niños, conseguiremos llegar a Lago Frío. - sonrió Rose.

- ¿Cómo? - se sorprendió la hadita.

- Muy fácil, buscando lugares donde los copitos sean más pequeños pero cristalinos. - explicó.

- Entiendo. - dijo pensativa.

Aunque más bien se hizo de noche y decidimos ir a casa, la casa collar.

Cenemos y como cada noche, el pijama, lavarme los dientes, ducharme, y dormir.

Mañana tenemos que encontrar Lago Frío, a la señora Dalía no le queda mucho tiempo, nos tenemos que apresurar.

Esa noche volví a tener ese extraño sueño, pero esta vez más largo.

"_¡Rose, corre!"_

_- No nos dará tiempo. ¡No me voy si tu te quedas aquí, Cel... Date prisa! _

_- Tranquila Rose, tu tienes que salvar a Scorpius. _

_- Ven, corre. Aún hay tiempo._

_- Ya voy..._

_- ¿Ya esta? ¿Hemos corrido en el tiempo?_

_- Parece que si, este reloj es más "complejo"._

_- Esto, si, estamos en el pasado._

_- ¡Scorpius! _

_- Lanza una bola de electricidad._

_- ¡Ah!_

_- ¿Rose como puede ser? Eres increíble. Pero vete, deja que me encargué yo de esto._

_- No, hazme caso, ya te perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo. El tiempo me ha hecho madurar. No soy la misma Rose débil de cuando empecé este viaje._

_- Rose..._

_- Tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro, seguiremos luchando con tal mago cuando los dos estemos preparados. Ahora corre._

_- Vale, pero tu conmigo._

_- Estoy contigo._

Aquí acabó, me había levantado a las ocho, prepararé el desayuno. Y después de ducharme y todo me puse ropa de abrigo, más que normalmente, Lago Frío no es precisamente un lugar demasiado cálido, directamente es el lugar más frío de Glacia, tal indica su nombre.

Fiesta para unos, trabajo para otra. Pienso que podría haber tenido más suerte en esta vida, este viaje tan duro no todos lo harían, solo por Scorpius, o quien sabe. Pero las cosas son así.

Salí, junto con la pequeña hada del collar. Nuestra única pista era, confiar el que la teoría de los niños fuera cierta. Los copos más pequeños y cristalinos.

Cada vez parecían más cristalinos, por un momento comencé a pensar que estábamos por llegar, pero parece ser que aún queda mucho por delante en esta búsqueda.

Cuando de pronto nos encontremos un extraño objeto.

- ¡Es una esfera buscadora! - se sorprendió la hadita.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó.

- Es una forma aproximada del lugar donde esta, de pone azul cuando estamos cerca de lo que la persona busca. - aclaró Cel.

- ¡Es fantástico! - sonrió - ¿Cómo se utiliza? ¿Me lo cuelgo como collar?

- Sí, como el que llevas. - respondió.

- Pues bien, confiemos en el collar. - dijo Rose.

Nos pasemos un buen rato caminando en sentido a los copos de nieve y vigilando el segundo collar. La verdad es que es extraño encontrarse un collar tan valioso por ahí. Pero en este mundo mágico, ya nada me extraña. La información de los copos y el collar comparten una buena ayuda para encontrar el Lago.

- ¡Rose miralo! - gritó Celestia.

- Increíble, cada vez esta más iluminado. - aclaró la chica.

- ¡Sí! Estamos llegando. - sonrió Cel.

Entonces nos encontremos un hombre mayor, que nos llamo la atención.

- Estáis buscando Lago Frío. - aclaró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó la castaña.

- Porque se predijo hace muchos años que llegaría una extraña muchachita con un poder increíble. Pocas personas traviesan el espacio tiempo impuesto por la reina mágica de Glacia. Pero por algún casual, tengo que estar aquí para vigilar que sea el elegido. Desde hace más de cincuenta años Lago Frío, dejo de ser visible para muchos, los jóvenes niños viven con el recuerdo del Lago de sus padres o abuelos. - explicó.

- A, entonces, esa joven soy yo. Y usted tiene que ver algo con el collar. - dijo enseñando dicho objeto.

- ¡No, es posible! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? - preguntó.

- Me lo encontré por ahí. - sonrió.

- Pues no todos se encuentran dicho collar. Es lo que esperaba, que me enseñara el elegido. Es la llave a la cueva de Lago Frío. Solo el elegido puede encontrarlo. - habló – Tienes la entrada libre.

- Gracias. - sonrió la chica.

- A ti. Te deseo mucha suerte. Aquí, y en tu viaje. - le devolvió la sonrisa el sabio anciano.

Entonces me cedió el paso, en el camino, había muchas plantas cristal. Era un lugar precioso. El Lago estaba rodeado de un bosque helado. Animales increíbles. Plantas preciosas. Y el lago en especial brillaba con una luz esplendida.

Para entrar en la cueva tendré que nadar hasta allí. El agua es, la más fría que existe. Esta será la primera prueba para el elegido, quiero decir, yo.

Estoy preparada. Antes de nadar, decidí volver a la casa collar y dejar la ropa de abrigo y ponerme un bañador, biquini más bien. No quería resfriarme cuando me pusiera la ropa. Así que me tiré al agua, con la esperanza de no morir por el camino por causa de una hipotermia. En cuanto llegará al otro lado del lago. Entraría en la casa collar y me daría un baño de agua caliente. Y me pondría ropa abrigada de nuevo. Así, evitaría que mi cuerpo estuviera demasiado rato con una temperatura tan baja.

Nadé hasta la orilla helada. Y grité a Celestia que me ayudará. Con el espacio tiempo no podía usar hechizos para sobrevolar la zona, ni siquiera utilizar la escoba.

- ¡Celestia! - dijo con un gritó fuerte.

Si, no aumento la temperatura de mi cuerpo rápidamente, no aguantaré.

Entonces entre en la casa collar, me puse en la bañera con el agua ardiendo. Era la forma más rápida de que mi cuerpo aumentara notablemente su temperatura.

Me vestí con ropa abrigada. Me sequé el cabello para no resfriarme. Comí un poco con Celestia. Y evité las bebidas con cafeína, tan solo bebí agua. Después de una leve hipotermia es aconsejable no tomar nada con dicho elemento.

Se hizo tarde, decidimos descansar y continuar al día siguiente.

Necesitaba descansar. Pero tampoco me podía distraer. No se como estará Dalía.

Así que creo que tendré que llamar a Lance.

Nada más llamarle, me cogió el móvil.

- Rose. - dijo al otro lado del teléfono el chico.

- Lance, ¿cómo esta Dalía? - preguntó preocupada.

- Bien, bueno para ser exactos mal, pero aún puede aguantar. ¿Y ya has encontrado algo? - preguntó Lance.

- Estoy en Lago Frío, mañana entraré el la Cueva Hielo. - dijo la chica con seguridad.

- ¡Eres increíble! Siempre. Nadie desde hace cincuenta años había podido llegar a Lago Frío. - gritó el chico con euforia.

- Gracias, pero aún no soy increíble, no he conseguido la magia del hielo. - aclaró la castaña.

- Como has dicho, ''aún''. Bueno, seguiré cuidando a la anciana Dalía. - se despidió.

- Hasta pronto, Adeu... - dijo también Rose.

Entonces me fui corriendo a dormir. Me tengo que apresurar, mañana tengo que acabar dicha misión.

Toda la noche no paré de pensar, ¿lo conseguiré? No lo sé pero lo tengo que intentar.

Al poco tiempo me dormí. Esta noche no había soñado nada, o simplemente no me acordaba.

Me duché y me vestí. Pero ni siquiera desayuné. Tenía mucha prisa.

- Rose, llevate comida una vez dentro de la cueva no volveremos, y no has comido nada. - dijo la hadita.

- Cogeré agua y una manzana. Nada más, no hay tiempo para perderlo. - aclaró seriamente la chica,

- Bueno, vale. - bajó los hombros Celestia.

Entonces nos adentramos en la cueva. Era preciosa. El hielo brillaba, desde un agujero en la cueva entraba un rayo de luz que hacía deslumbrar el hielo, parecía brillante cristal. El cual problema nos perdía en su interior. Lo que tanto me agradaba, ahora no me ayudaba, era como espejos. Creo que incluso hemos pasado todo el rato por el mismo camino.

Si esta era la prueba de la cueva. Que alguien me ayudará por favor. Me estaba perdiendo, estaba cansada tenía hambre y me moría de frío. Era horrible.

Celestia perdió los nervios y gritó, entonces me fijé que el sonido se filtraba tan solo para un camino, del cual no había salida hasta que miré el suelo, una grieta escondía una sala de reflejos. Así que entre por la grieta y llegué a ese sitio, estaba nevando. Era una sola sala, con un charco helado en el centro. Había alguien. En el hielo, parecía feliz. Entonces el sol entró y se ilumino la sala.

- "_Le damos la bienvenida a la elegida." - _dijo una extraña voz. - Estas en el juicio del hielo. Te sumirás en un profundo sueño, si logras salir de él, lo habrás conseguido.

- Bueno, pues estoy preparada. - aclaró Rose.

- Dirígete hacía el centro de la sala. Te introduciremos en el sueño. - explicó. - _"Hace muchísimos años, la princesa del hielo, una chica normal, fue elegida para proteger el Pueblo de Hirilya. La antigua Glacia. La única forma de __salvar a su pueblo era encontrar el reloj dorado, para retroceder en el tiempo y dormir para siempre un profundo sueño, aquí en el Lago Helado, ya que la existencia de la princesa y su poder era el objetivo del mal. Viajó recopilando el poder necesario para conseguir dicho reloj. Así que una vez logrado el objetivo, se despidió de su amor, Scarchel. Reselia, desapareció de la vida y los recuerdos de todos. Le devolvió el reloj a Scarchel, con la misión de que no lo pudieran encontrar los siervos del mal. Y se congelo el el pequeño lago de la cueva Ceria del Lago Flor. Entonces, todo el mundo se olvido de ella, y el pueblo entró en una terrible congelación. Por suerte nadie murió con dicho efecto helado. Pero las plantas entraron en un profundo sueño al igual que la princesa. La princesa falleció congelada en el pasado, su cuerpo sin embargo no cambió seguía siendo ella. La chica de piel fina y cabello castaño dorado, persiguió su belleza. Scarchel, fue el único que mantuvo el recuerdo de la chica, hizo posible la ultima voluntad de la princesa. Dividiendo la llave del lugar donde escondió el reloj, en diversas partes. Justo después no pudo resistir su vida sin ella a los dos años del hecho, se suicido, por amor. El espíritu de la chica, al igual que su poder nunca se marchito. Tan solo buscaría el mejor momento para volver, a resurgir y salvar el mundo de nuevo. En un nuevo cuerpo, el poco poder que le quedó después de eso, lo utilizo para que el joven Scarchel, volviera, para que su amor nunca acabará. Así que a día de hoy el espíritu de la princesa sigue vivo. ¡La princesa, eres tú! _

- No, no es posible, yo no soy Reselia, yo soy Rose. - sollozó la princesa.

- Aunque no lo creas, eres la reencarnación de la princesa. Tienes el poder de Hirilya por tus venas. - dijo el aura mágica.- No llores. Eres quien eres, la princesa, no lo puedes evitar.

- Entonces, todo este tiempo, nunca he sido yo... - aclaró la chica.

- Te equivocas, siempre has sido tu. Porque tu eres la princesa, la elegida, pero a la vez sigues siendo Rose. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. La princesa borró sus recuerdos humanos para comenzar una nueva vida humana. Pero nunca dejó de ser ella, nunca dejaste de ser tu. - explicó.

- Me introduciré en el sueño. - dijo en una sola frase.

No me lo podía creer. Yo la princesa. Me sequé las lágrimas y continué. Estoy preparada para segur.

- Estoy lista. - dijo.

- "_Bien, nosotras, las auras mágicas envolvemos en nuestros brazos a la princesa." _

¿Dónde estoy? Tengo miedo. No sé que tengo que hacer. Me miré en un espejo. Era yo pero con un vestido de princesa reluciente y el cabello suelto pero con el flequillo recogido junto otros mechones en una pequeña tiara. Era Reselia estoy segura. Había un diario en la mesa, lo leí Reselia se había despedido de Scarchel, pero no le había podido decir lo que sentía por el esa pena le quedó en el corazón, ahora entiendo porque estoy aquí. Así que me puse un vestido más corto de tirantes finos, blanco, hecho con hilo de plata y adornado con pedrería dorara, era el vestido de la elegida, junto con un pasador dorado para el cabello. Con ese vestido fue con el que me congelé, en mi vida pasada. Aún me tenia que despedir de Scarchel, algo que a Reselia no le dio tiempo a hacer. Era mi misión, así que corrí, sin saber donde ir, llegando a un Lago, parece ser Lago Flor, sus arboles desprenden flores preciosas que caen delicadamente en el agua. En la orilla había un chico esperando. Se levantó, y me miró.

- Has llegado más tarde de lo que pensaba, creía que no tendría tiempo a llegar. - dijo el chico.

Se me encogió el corazón, ese chico era igual que Scorpius. Quiere decir eso que Scarchel es Scorpius. Y que el amor que no pudo ser el aquella vida se quiso reencarnar en esta para continuar lo no acabó.

- Pues al final he llegado más tarde. - aclaró la castaña.

- ¿Llevas el reloj? - preguntó.

- Sí. Espera un momento tengo que decirte una cosa. - dijo la chica.

- Yo también. Entiéndeme, puede ser que no tenga nada que ver con esto, pero no quiero que te vayas sin haberte dicho esto. Te quiero desde que eramos niños. Y no quiero perderte, pero si es la única solución, prefiero despedirme de ti. -explicó.

- Pues, es lo mismo que me pasa a mi. No quiero irme para siempre sin aclarar esto contigo. Desde hace mucho que me gustas. Pese a lo que pasó hace dos años. - dijo.

- Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Yo no se lo que pasó hace 2 años en el pasado. Ni siquiera se lo que he dicho. Parece que no haya sido yo. Lo ha dicho Reselia.

Se nota que lo quiere demasiado. Aunque se arriesga, arriesga su vida por su amor y por su pueblo.

Yo también lo haría, por Scorpius, por mis amigos, familia, y por mi mundo.

- Pensaba que dirías lo contrario que me rechazarías con un rotundo "No pienso lo mismo" . - aclaró el rubio.

- ¿Crees que iba ha desaparecer sin decírtelo? Pues no. Porque me importas.- se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos.- Por favor como te dije, cuando desaparezca, el reloj habrá caído en el suelo. Recogelo y escondelo, protegelo, que no le pase nada. Pero sobretodo cuidate, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo triste.- Espera.

Se acercó, se acercó a mi y me besó. Ahora si que estaba segura de que él y Scorpius, eran, bueno eso, Scorpius es la reencarnación de Scarchel.

Y yo la reencarnación de Reselia, Rose lucharé por mi y por Scorpius igual que Reselia luchó por su amor hacía Scarchel.

Estoy segura. Entonces utilicé el reloj. Era increíble, volví a mi época. No era el reloj en la vida real, ya que yo tan solo estaba en un sueño, el sueño que no pudo cumplir Reselia.

Me fijé en el rostro, en el hielo, "Ella, Reselia" parecía más feliz, su sonrisa inundaba la cueva con un brillo enorme.

Entonces la voz volvió.

- Rose, lo has logrado, has conseguido hacer feliz y salvar el recuerdo de la princesa. - aclaró.

- ¡Rose!¡Ya has vuelto! ¿Que tal ha ido? - agitada comentó la hadita.

- Bueno, solo he vuelto en el pasado para solucionar el problema de Reselia y Scarchel. - sonrió la chica.

- Eres la elegida, la merecedora del poder helado. - habló la voz. - Dirígete al centro de la cueva . _"Princesa de Hirilya, Tu que yaces en la helada cueva de Lago Frío desde hace mucho. Vuelve a la vida aunque sea por un momento, cantale tu estrofa a la nueva princesa del hielo."_

De pronto apareció un poder mágico nevaba fuertemente, pero no hacia frío tan solo apreció ese brillo especial en la cueva y algo entró en mi.

Me sentía más fuerte. De mi mano creaba copitos definidos y congelaba objetos.

Mi cabello se recogió en una trenza de espiga. Con un sencillo vestido blanco pomposo de la falda. Llevaba el vestido del hielo. Con esta magia, además podría parar las ventiscas. Cuando llegue a Bosque Nevasca, pararé las ventiscas, así los chicos y chicas del pueblo de Glaciación podrán bajar a jugar sin miedo a que se produzca una nevasca.

Así que volvimos a Pueblo Escarcha, ya que ahora el poder de Lago Frío ha sido conseguido, ya no necesita mantenerse en secreto. Ahora todo el mundo podrá ver

la cueva, el lago, y a la princesa. A eso se refería la voz, había revivido el recuerdo de Reselia.

Me alegro por ella, se lo merece, se merece que su pueblo, el que ella salvó, toda Glacia, sepa que gracias al amor de estos jóvenes, existe Glacia. Son los _"Romeo y Julieta" _del mundo mágico.

Ojalá suceda lo mismo conmigo y con Scorpius, por eso, ahora tengo más motivos por lo que hacer este viaje. Porque al igual que la princesa, protegeré mi mundo, y salvaré a Scorpius. Desde pueblo Escarcha se veía Lago Frío. Era un lugar precioso. Me despedí de Colin, el chico de la tienda de perfumes. Y volví corriendo hacía Glaciación. Por la carrera que planteemos yo y Cel. Ganaré yo, seguro.

Ya nos habíamos pasado Pradera Nevalia. Y lleguemos al tan mentado Bosque Nevasca. Estaba delante de la puerta, de la casa de la anciana.

Así que toqué el timbre y Lance la abrió.

- ¡Chica del hielo, que rápido has vuelto! - dijo sonriente.

- Si, bueno. Nunca mejor dicho. ¡Mirá! - aclaró creando una nieve preciosa que caía del cielo, a copitos especiales, eran brillantes.

- ¡Lo has logrado! - gritó.

- Sí. - asintió. - Voy a curar a Dalía. Le traigo la medicina, y también traigo mi poder así que congelaré los ingredientes en el copo de nieve perfecto, cuando lo ingiera, se curará.

- Pasa. - dijo.

- Venga. Usaré mi magia nueva. - aclaró cuando congeló los ingredientes en un copito de nieve que brillaba como un diamante.

Entonces la anciana comenzó a despertar y yo me quedé emocionada, mi poder había funcionado, puedo salvar personas.

Creo.

- Rose, gracias... - dijo el chico.

- De nada. - aclaró.

- ¡Gracias a ti mi abuela esta viva! - se emocionó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu abuela? - gritó la castaña.

- Sí, desde que era pequeño que no la veía. - explicó Lance.- Después de la muerte de mi madre no la volví a ver.

- Pues ahora estas aquí, aprovecha todo lo que puedas esta oportunidad de haberte reencontrado con ella. - se despidió la chica. - Que tengas mucha suerte en la vida.

- Y yo espero que te vaya muy bien el viaje y vuelvas a ver a Scorpius. - dijo el chico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Rose.

- Mi abuela despertó por unos momentos cuando estabas el Lago Frío me lo contó todo y me dijo que te diera las gracias, ahora esta un poco adormilada pero te agradezco todo lo que has echo por nosotros sin conocernos apenas. - respondió.

Y así que usé como anteriormente mi nuevo poder para parar la nevasca.

Y una vez esto, avancé hacia el pueblo de Glaciación. Entonces grupos de niños junto con una chica bajaron colinas abajo corriendo. Ya podían jugar sin miedo.

Eso me alegraba.

Entonces miré mis dos colgantes, el de Lago Frío aún brillaba, era extraño.¿Podría esto ser la llave para conseguir la lágrima?

**Y aquí acaba el episodio de hoy, pues bueno, he tardado más de lo normal porque estoy con trabajos del insti y exámenes y esto. Pero por fin, he acabado. Este episodio, esta dedicado a todos vosotros. Un abrazo super grande. Y dedicado también a mi amigo Jose y a Sandra, mi prima, que los quiero un montón.**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, en el próximo episodio, Rose se llevará una gran sorpresa. Todo tiene relación con la lágrima. **

**Y doy el aviso de que no se cuanto tardará, ya que comenzaré una nueva historia. De una de mis sagas favoritas, tanto por los libros como las películas. Mi historia se basará en la historia de amor de Renesmee y Jacob, de la saga crepúsculo. **


End file.
